Our Hidden Origin
by Shin-Izanagi
Summary: Kokutou Mikiya tries to prevent a tragedy from happenong while trying to stop a dangerous man. Can he calm Shiki's murderous rage while saving a stray soul from his own Origin?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Kara no Kyoukai. All rights reserved to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON.

**Summary: **Mikiya Kokutou tries to stop a tragedy from happening when trying to stop a very dangerous individual. Will he be able to calm Shiki's murderous rage while saving a stray soul from his own Origin?

* * *

><p><strong>Our Hidden Origin<strong>

From what had been told to them, it was hopeless. A mad man had taken hostages and was threatening to kill one of them every ten minutes. He was hidden behind innocent people. He was also armed, and to make things even worse, no police officer could get close enough to take him down. Each time they tried, a mysterious phenomenon such as a landslide or an earthquake made the rescue teams back away. Negotiations were underway; however, time was running out.

By the time they got to the scene, the head of the _Garan no Dou _detective agency_, _Touko Aozaki, had already explained the situation to both her employees and sent Shiki Ryougi to deal with the man. Hopefully, they would get enough information about who that maniac was. Mikiya Kokutou, on the other hand, was quite nervous about the current situation.

It was raining heavily that night and the police was becoming desperate. They were running out of options and they needed the situation controlled before more people got hurt. While getting at the scene, Touko explained to them that the call had come from her police contact, Detective Akemi. She had requested for her assistance in handling the situation before more lives were lost without need.

"Kokutou, do you read me?" said Touko through an earpiece in Mikiya's right ear.

"Yes, I read you. Just in case, let's review the procedure, shall we?"

Touko chuckled and replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that's odd, considering your great deductive abilities. Is something wrong?"

"Please, stop that, Touko, will you?"

Again, Touko chuckled, but her tone became slightly more serious while replying.

"My police contact, Detective Akemi, asked us to stop a man named Tatsuya Morikubo. He has taken hostages inside a passenger train and threatens to kill one person every ten minutes unless his demands are met. The objective here is to stop him, of course, keeping casualties to a minimum. The problem is…"

"He's far from being normal." replied Mikiya while sighing heavily.

"Correct. He seems to possess some form of Reality Manipulation ability. Every time he feels threatened, he makes something happen."

"Based on what I found about him, he seemed like a normal person; A steady job at a convenience store and a seemingly solid group of friends. However, it seems he suffers from schizophrenia; that, and the fact that he has an uncontrolled ability."

"Shiki, you got all that?" said Touko on the other side of the line.

Shiki was running through the dark tunnels of the city's subway. She ultimately spotted the center of all the commotion and hid within the shadows. Once secure, she replied through her earpiece.

"Just remind me why must we use these in the first place?"

"It was a personal request from my contact. She insisted that we used them for ´secure communication.´ Where are you now? Do you see Morikubo?"

"I do. He seems to have gathered all the hostages in one single place so he can kill them quickly. He seems desperate. I should just get there and get this over with."

"Wait, Shiki…"

Shiki had taken off the earpiece and had started to move towards the train, when Morikubo reacted violently. His screams filled the air and something seemed to make the earth shatter. Shiki felt Morikubo's reaction and backed down immediately, unable to get close enough to strike.

"Mikiya, you better get out of here. Things will get messy."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Shiki let out a heavy sigh. When will that idiot learn? He still hadn´t recovered fully from Rio´s abuses. In fact, he still couldn´t walk well. If something went wrong, Shiki couldn´t guarantee not spilling blood, and Mikiya could be swept away in the commotion. She would not put him at such risk. Not now.

"Mikiya, you idiot!"

"I'm not going anywhere." His tone was calm, yet firm. Without Shiki knowing, he was already moving inside the tunnels, using an escape route Touko had previously described. Then, communication was lost again.

Shiki was now fighting to get out of a mad man's mental delusions which materialized as he thought of them. Around her, everything was chaotic; Walls crumbling down, police firing without once hitting the target and killing civilians instead. Yet she knew it was all an illusion and was looking for the lines that marked the boundaries of that fabrication. She now knew her Origin was Emptiness, so it was only a matter of time before she found the boundary. However, just as she was getting closer to discovering that boundary, the whole illusion changed, just as if it felt the danger and protected itself. At this rate, everyone would die for certain.

"…ki, come in! Shiki, what's going on?"

"He manipulated reality within his own Marble. He truly is dangerous." replied Shiki, panting for breath.

"Do not face him directly… huh? What the…? Shiki, you better find a way to neutralize him; the police are about to make a move!"

"How do you know?"

"Secure communication. Now, move!"

Shiki now tried to cut the lines in any way she could, yet it didn´t work. At the same time, Morikubo seemed to notice her and was becoming more aggressive towards the hostages.

"Get out, get out! Stay away!" he screamed in angst and pain. He then begun to hit a hostage, demanding him to "undo what she was doing to him" He was about to deliver another deadly blow, when a voice called out to him.

"Stop it! He's not to blame."

Morikubo turned his attention away from the hostage and scanned the man now in front of him; Thin, medium height, an un-preoccupied expression on his face. He then looked down and saw that the young man was using a cane to walk. Was he serious about confronting him? Then, the thin man spoke again.

"These people are not to blame, so don´t hurt them anymore."

"Why should I listen to you? You could be a vision!" replied Morikubo, pointing his gun at Mikiya.

"Maybe I am, and there for, you cannot kill me with a gun."

Shiki then came to the realization that the Reality Marble keeping her off the real world was becoming weaker. Taking her blade, she cut right through the boundary and the illusion disappeared as if a crystal orb was shattered. However, she felt her heart shaking violently and jump to her throat the minute she saw the scene in front of her.

_Didn´t I told you to run?_

"I know your mind is troubled. I should know, since I feel troubled myself." said Mikiya, raising his voice. Shiki understood his intentions and hid within the shadows, however, at times, she would try to get closer to Morikubo.

Morikubo's eyes lit up for a moment, promising hope, however, they became fired-up the next instant. He then grabbed Mikiya by the neck of his coat and slammed him against the wall.

"Don´t try to fool me! For all I know, you could be one of the cops! He then proceeded to beat him up with his gun.

With every blow, Shiki's rage increased, but what enraged her most was the fact that Mikiya was doing nothing to defend himself.

_Or is he…?_

Then, Morikubo stopped, shaking his head and covering his ears, like he was suffering a great deal of pain.

"No, no! It's not my fault, you made me do it!"

Mikiya then rose up and held Morikubo by his shoulders, his eyes like sapphires in the eternal darkness of the underground. Shiki's eyes were fixed on the two figures. How could Mikiya be so careless?

_Now is the time!_

But just as she was about to leap forward, Touko's voice rang in her earpiece.

"Hold it!"

"Not by a long shot!"

She threw the earpiece away and launched her body out of the shadows. As she moved, she could see strains of blood running through Mikiyas face, but his expression was as calm as always, just like when she had met him. Shiki then noticed that Mikiya was holding a small object in his left hand. A needle so small no one would consider it dangerous. However, the needle was everything but ordinary. Then, it happened.

Mikiya flashed Shiki with a reassuring smile and pinched Morikubo with the needle. Then, the man fell to his knees, dropping his gun. Shiki had to stump her feet to the ground in order to stop herself.

"The reason why you were tormented was because you had found a horrible answer to all your questions in life, am I right?" Mikiya's voice sounded solemn and ethereal, like the voices of dormant spirits, his eyes as deep and benevolent as the moon.

"This horrible answer also awakened a dark side in you. You began to hear the voice deep inside, shouting all the answers, but it was too much to bear. The answer is simple, really: you had found your Origin, and that Origin was none other than Uncertainty. We all awaken to our own hidden Origin one day. Maybe we can handle our true nature, but sometimes, we need help to understand."

Not even Shiki could hide her surprise behind her cold expression. She just stood in awe as she watched Mikiya put Morikubo gently on the ground. Seconds later, flashlights shun through the dark tunnels. Police officers were shouting orders and approaching fast.

"I hope you find the help you seek" said he before standing up.

"Mikiya… you… you idiot!" said Shiki in anger-turned awe, her knuckles white from holding her knife´s handle too tight.

"I'm sorry." said Mikiya in his typically calmed manner. "Touko, police are getting closer. What should we do?"

"Get out through the exit you previously used to get inside. Our job here is done."

Once they got out unnoticed, they headed to Shiki's apartment. Touko made no questions and neither Shiki nor Mikiya talked about what had just happened. Once in the apartment, Shiki took care of Mikiya's wounds. Luckily, they were not as severe as the ones Cornelius Alba had caused him.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence on the wooden floor, watching hours pass away slowly. Then, Shiki broke the silence, getting closer to Mikiya. Her warmth mingled with his and they both locked their hands together.<p>

"Thought you were asleep already." said she with a voice as thin as a thread.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Today's events; I keep thinking on how that man must be feeling right now."

"No one can tell for sure. If his Origin was the cause of all this, then, there is still much we need to figure out."

"Yeah." Then, Mikiya asked the weirdest question Shiki could have ever heard:

"What do you think my origin is?"

Shiki only rolled in her bed and face the wall opposite to Mikiya. He understood her silences and movements. He was heading for the door when she called out to him with a rather shaky voice.

"You… don't have to go, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Silence; Shiki then spoke again, this time, facing him.

"If you don't mind… could you… stay with me tonight?"

He wasn´t surprised she made that request every time he went by to see her at night. He looked at her, her face bright as an angel's, even in the moonlit velvet sky. How could he refuse?

He simply turned back and laid a _futon _on the floor, laying face up. Then, as he was closing his eyes, he felt a gentle touch. A hand ran smoothly through his head and cheeks and an unmistakable voice whispered in his ear with a heartwarming sincerity.

"Thank you."

Mikiya turned his head and spotted Shiki laying right next to him, a serene expression on her face and a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Your Origin, Mikiya, is what reminds me of where I belong. It is thanks to your normality that I can be normal."

"Is that so?" responded Mikiya, feeling Shiki's affection in his heart.

Both of them just closed their eyes and held each other tight and close, slipping away to a realm far beyond everything, waiting for dawn to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Ok, this is my first Kara No Kyoukai fic. I'm pretty sure there are lots of mistakes and I feel is poorly written, so please, be sure to let me know of any mistakes I might have made.

Now, for this one, I tried to make Kokutou the hero. Hopefully, I did it respecting the characters' personalities as much as possible. Thank you so much for reading this and, again, be sure to tell me what you think!

Be seeing you!

Shin-Izanagi


End file.
